Juste au cas où
by filament-de-lune
Summary: OS : Jane et Lisbon sont prisonniers des flammes. Jisbon.


**Je crois que je poste la 100****ème**** fic ! C'est cool ^^**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Juste au cas où**

La pièce était petite et le feu se répandait rapidement sur les murs en bois et les poutres, qui maintenaient le plafond, en bois lui aussi. Dehors, les pompiers s'agitaient pour tenter d'éteindre le brasier tout en essayant de trouer un des murs pour atteindre les deux personnes prisonnières de l'incendie. Jane posa une main dans le dos de Lisbon et l'incita à se déplacer vers la droite de la pièce, là où le feu n'avait pas encore ravagé les murs. Des gouttes de sueurs perlaient sur leur front et Lisbon avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer.

- On va s'en sortir…, répétait-elle toutes les deux minutes.

- Gardez votre souffle, arrêtez de parler, lui répondait alors Jane.

Soudain, un énorme craquement se fit entendre et Jane eut juste le temps de comprendre qu'une poutre se détachait du plafond avant de propulser Lisbon contre le mur afin d'éviter le pire. Le visage enfuit dans la chemise du consultant, Lisbon ne voyait pas ce qu'il se passait. Jane se recula légèrement pour la laisser respirer et jeta un œil derrière lui. La poutre noircie était tombée à une vingtaine de centimètre de lui, juste à l'endroit où se trouvait Lisbon quelques secondes plus tôt. Il se retourna en entendant la jeune femme se mettre à tousser. Il déchira un bout de sa chemise et le maintint devant le nez et la bouche de Lisbon pour filtrer l'air un minimum.

- Respirez, Lisbon.

Ils étaient obligés de parler fort pour s'entendre tellement les flammes ravageant la pièce étaient bruyantes. Lisbon acquiesça et posa sa main sur celle de Jane pour qu'il ne retire pas le tissu de son visage. Malgré la peur et l'horrible situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, ils se sourirent mutuellement. Puis la jeune femme se remit à tousser violemment, soutenue par les bras de Jane qui l'empêchaient de s'effondrer et par le seul morceau de mur encore intact sur lequel elle était appuyée.

- Allez, tenez bon, les pompiers s'occupent de nous, lui dit Jane en s'approchant de son oreille.

- Je n'en peux plus… Cette chaleur, c'est horrible…

- Je sais, confirma-t-il en caressant les cheveux de la jeune femme pour la rassurer.

En d'autres circonstances, Lisbon l'aurait repoussé en faisant une blague mais à cet instant précis, piégée par les flammes, elle avait vraiment besoin qu'on la rassure.

- Lisbon, je dois vous dire quelque chose.

Inquiète, elle releva les yeux et plongea son regard dans celui de Jane, dont le comportement avait soudainement changé. Il semblait tout à coup gêné et hésitant.

- Quoi ?

- Juste au cas où tout s'effondre avant que les pompiers n'arrivent…

Il voulait lui dire quelque chose qu'il lui dirait s'il était sur son lit de mort et la dernière fois qu'elle avait été dans cette situation, le mourant lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait.

- Laissez tomber, on va s'en sortir, déclara-t-elle avant d'être prise par une nouvelle quinte de toux.

Jane repositionna le bout de chemise correctement sur son visage et essuya son front dégoulinant de sueur d'un geste doux.

- Inspirez doucement… Voilà, c'est bien, encore…

- Je suis fatiguée…

- Lisbon, il faut quand même que je vous le dise au cas où.

Exténuée, la peau rougie par la chaleur, les yeux humides et la gorge irritée par la fumée, Lisbon s'accrocha aux épaules du consultant en priant pour que quelqu'un arrive maintenant. Mais personne ne vint. Seules les lèvres de Jane se posèrent sur les siennes et elle mit quelque seconde à réaliser qu'il l'embrassait. Quand elle comprit, elle enleva ses deux mains des épaules de Jane et les fit se rencontrer derrière sa nuque, s'accrochant à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle répondit au baiser comme s'il lui fournissait l'oxygène nécessaire à sa survie puis l'envie de tousser la reprit et elle décolla ses lèvres de celles de Jane. Le consultant la maintint pendant qu'elle crachait ses poumons, sans cesser une seconde de caresser ses cheveux et son front. Finalement, la jeune femme se redressa et croisa le regard bleu de Jane.

- Au moins, c'est dit, lui dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'un bruit sourd résonna derrière eux. Jane cru un instant que le plafond s'effondrait mais il vit apparaître un pompier dans le trou béant du mur.

- Vous êtes deux ? cria celui-ci.

- Oui ! répondit Jane en aidant Lisbon à marcher vers la sortie.

Le pompier saisit la main de la jeune femme mais elle s'effondra avant d'avoir atteint la sortie, aussi la porta-t-il tout en s'assurant que Jane les suivait.

-ooo-ooo-ooo-

Allongée sur un brancard dans l'ambulance, Lisbon reprenait conscience petit à petit. Assis à côté d'elle, Jane maintenait le masque à oxygène sur son nez et sa bouche, tout comme il l'avait fait un peu plus tôt avec un bout de sa chemise.

- Hey, Lisbon, vous revenez parmi nous ?

- Mmm, marmonna la jeune femme d'une voix rauque, abîmée par la fumée.

- Il n'y a pas eu de blessés à part vous, la rassura une nouvelle fois le consultant en caressant ses cheveux.

Lisbon ferma les yeux à ce geste affectif puis la scène du baiser lui revint en mémoire. Elle posa sa main sur celle de Jane pour retirer le masque à oxygène.

- Pour ce qui s'est passé quand on était dans le feu…, commença-t-il d'une voix fatiguée.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, rétorqua Jane dans un sourire.

Elle lui rendit son sourire et replaça le masque à oxygène sur sa bouche et son nez, alors que le consultant ne cessait de passer sa main dans ses cheveux.

- Et arrêtez ça, ajouta-t-elle en chuchotant.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Jane en riant.

- Parce que j'apprécie un peu trop…

- Alors laissez-moi continuer jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive à l'hôpital, d'accord ?

Lisbon se perdit dans ses yeux bleus et elle savoura la bouffée d'oxygène qui arrivait dans ses poumons encore plus que les précédentes.

- D'accord…


End file.
